pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1787 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English United Kingdom , in an engraving published this year]] * Robert Burns: ** Poems Chiefly in the Scottish Dialect (see also the editions of 1786, 1793)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 ** see also The Scots Musical Museum, below * Anne Francis, Charlotte to Werter * Richard Glover, The Atheniad * George Keate, The Distressed Poet * Sophia Lee, A Hermit's Tale, published anonymously * Robert Merry, Paulina; or, The Russian Daughter * John Ogilvie, The Fame of the Druids, published anonymously * Edward Rushton, West-Indian Eclogues, published anonymously * John Thelwall, Poems on Various Subjects * John Wolcot, writing under the pen name "Peter Pindar", Ode Upon Ode; or, A Peep at St. James * Ann Yearsley, Poems, on Various Subjects ;Anthologies * James Johnson, editor, The Scots Musical Museum, an anthology with 177 of the 600 songs written by Robert Burns, who had collected many of the others; published in six volumes from this year to 1803; Volumes 2–5 edited by Burns Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry United States * Joel Barlow, The Vision of Columbus, nine books; describes America as prosperous and improving, seeks to promote "the love of national liberty" in Americans (revised as The Columbiad 1807)Burt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * James Beattie, Poems on Several Occasions''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Peter Markoe, Miscellaneous Poems Other languages France * Jean-François Marmontel, Éléments de littérature, including rewritten parts of Poétique française (1763), French criticismFrance, Peter, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, p 501, New York: Oxford University Press (1995) ISBN 0-19-866125-8 * Évariste-Désiré Parny, Chansons madécasses, prose poems (later set to music by Ravel.France, Peter, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, p 599, New York: Oxford University Press (1995) ISBN 0-19-866125-8 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Richard Henry Dana, Sr. (died 1879), American poet, critic and lawyer * Margaret Davidson (US) * Mary Russell Mitford (died 1855), English novelist, poet and dramatist * Bryan Procter (died 1874), English poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Moses Browne (born 1704), English poet and clergyman * Soame Jenyns (born 1704), English writer and poet * Agatha Lovisa de la Myle (born 1724), Baltic-German and Latvian poet * Robert Lowth (born 1710), Bishop of the Church of England, poet, professor of poetry at Oxford University, grammarian who wrote one of the most influential textbooks on English grammar See also *Poetry *18th century in poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry